One Weeks Time
by Kazanrai
Summary: Naruto finds out something on the first night of the week-long mission. Now – whenever he sees Sasuke – he never looks at him the same way again. SasukexNarutoxSasuke. Lemon s . YAOI.


[EDIT]: Sorry about that. I noticed I made a couple of mistakes. Those have been corrected though :D

Please review by the way 3

* * *

One weeks time;

It can feel like an eternity to some;

yet it can pass by so quickly for others.

During that night, Naruto wished he could disappear after the night.

A night Naruto will _never _forget.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: lauran94 at hotmail.**

Naruto finds out something on the first night of the week-long mission. Now – whenever he sees Sasuke – he never looks at him the same way again. SasukexNarutoxSasuke. Lemon(s). YAOI.

* * *

"Why the hell are we playing Jaken* again?" the blond dobe asked. "Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke scowled in the midst of forming scissors with his hands. "Must I tell you again!?"

"But... I'm confused..." Naruto tilted his head slightly.

The blue-haired ninja sighed. "We are fighting over who gets the bed dobe*."

"Ohh..." he blinked. "And don't call me a dobe!"

Sasuke "oh'd" in mock sympathy. "I'm sorry. Your _not _a dobe, usuratonkachi*."

"Thank- hey! I'm not a 'usuratonkachi' either, Teme*!" Naruto bantered back.

"Dobe! How am _I _a bastard!?" a frustrated Sasuke screeched. "You just are," Naruto said smugly.

Sasuke decided to get back on track. "We are playing Jaken because of a _certain _sensei THAT IS TO CHEAP TO EVEN AFFORD SEPERATE ROOMS FOR HIS STUDENTS!!!" Sasuke's voice rose to a yell to the end.

"Ahhh..." replied the idiot of a ninja.

*Jaken: two fists.

But, it usually translates to the game of "Rock Paper Scissors".

Jan-ken-pon also translates to rock-paper-scissors.

*Dobe: 'idiot', 'dead-last'.

*Usuratonkachi: total moron.

*Teme: usually it translates to 'bitch' and not the female dog either!

But, with Naruto, it translates to 'bastard'.

"Thank god we don't have to share a room with Sakura," Sasuke thought with a shiver. God. That'd be a pain in the ass. "Thank god!? I'd love to share a room with a girl..." the blond-haired ninja blushed.

"Dobe, sharing a room with her would mean we'd have to sleep on the floor," Sasuke put bluntly.

"Whyyyy? Sakura-chan can be... nice..."

As we glanced up at each other, we caught each other's eyes. Cold black eyes looked into mischievous blue ones; daring one another to laugh. Seems we couldn't keep up our little dare.

"Heh," a small giggle escaped from Naruto's lips.

Black eyes widened at the sound and Sasuke's lips twisted in an attempt to stop laughing.

Looking up, the blue-haired ninja also saw Naruto was also trying to keep a straight face.

His lips were quivering with laughter; his cheeks were puffed of like a puffer fish, blushing slightly at his effort.

Suddenly, his breath was let out of his mouth. "Ah why bother? Nya-hahahaahahaha!!!" he dissolved into laughter.

"Yes, why bother!?" Sasuke laughed uncontrollably.

"So... I guess _I _win," Sasuke smirked visibly.

"N-n-no! I _demand _a rematch!" Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "I _demand_-"

"Fair's fair. I won."

"You must've formed your hand into a rock or something a few seconds later! You must've-"

"No. I did not. You actually did on two occasions, dobe. And yet you still lost," Sasuke laughed.

"I did not," he pouted. "I..." Naruto trailed off, eyeing the soft matress.

Quickly, he lunged towards the matress...

only to be tripped by Sasuke's protruding foot.

"Gah!" the blond haired ninja fell onto the ground.

"Dobe," Sasuke laughed shaking his head.

oOo

Thank god we had got a separate room from Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi may be a cheapskate, but he did have a sense of decency.

Our team was staying in a small inn. It wasn't a five star hotel, but it was much better than some of the places we had stayed at in previous missions.

But – the downside was – since Kakashi-sensei was a cheapskate, he only had booked two rooms.

But Sakura-san – being a girl and all – begged not to spend her night in a room with two boys, (even though there was _her _Sasuke-kun there), he made it so Naruto and Sasuke would stay in one room while Kakashi-sensei and Sakura stayed in the over for the duration of the mission.

Suddenly, the kunoichi* was shaken out of her reverie as she heard something from the room beside hers. This worried her, for in that room was her beloved – and precious! Don't forget precious! - Sasuke-kun! She hoped Naruto hadn't hurt her Sasuke-kun. Or she'd have to teach him a lesson. And not a lesson that is taught verbally mind you.

"Wonder what that sound was... sounded like a thump," Sakura wondered out loud.

"What do you think it was Kakashi-sensei?"

As her question sunk in, a blush began to spread across Kakashi's face.

His eyes also curved upward like "U's".

"Oo ho ho! Ah... Sakura-san. If you knew... you'd freak. I'm sure."

"I would not," she huffed.

"Yes," he overrode her previous comment, "Yes you would."

*Kunoichi: female ninja.

oOo

"You ok dobe?" Sasuke asked in mock concern. There was definitely no actual concern for him. _None _what so ever.

"Hai hai*," he grumbled back, his hands underneath his head.

"Good. I'd _hate _it if your 'injury' slowed down our progress tomorrow."

"Thanks for your concern," he sulked, turning away from Sasuke.

"Jeez, he's such a dobe"– b-bmp!

Suddenly, the cold-hearted ninja stopped dead in his track of thought.

"What the hell was that!?" he questioned himself.

"Wha? What the hell was what," the half-awake Naruto asked.

"Ah! Betsuni*," Sasuke replied shakily trying to control the small blush from spreading across his face.

"You ok? Your face is red. Are you feeling feverish?"

"Daijoubo dayo!*"

The blush began to spread rapidly like red food colouring beginning to dilute in water.

Quickly getting up, Naruto placed his relatively cool fore-head on Sasuke's.

"Naru-Naruto! Nani o shiteru no!?*" was Sasuke's automatic answer.

"We wouldn't want you to catch a sickness that would slow down our progress now would we?" Naruto teased lightly. "Oh, you don't have a fever. Your just slightly warm that's all. Just go to bed."

"Hai hai Naruto-sensei*," he rolled his eyes slightly.

Turning over so there faces were facing the opposite directions, the two ninjas tried to fall asleep; one on a semi-comfortable matress; the other on a thin blanket on the floor freezing. Only one fell asleep an hour or so later.

"God damn it," someone said in the dark of night.

*Hai: Yes.

*Betsuni: Nothing.

*Daijoubo dayo: I'm ok.

*Nani o shiteru no: What are you doing with a rising intonation at the end.

(This the very informal way of saying this.)

*-sensei: In this case, sensei can also translate to doctor.

oOo

The pink-haired kunoichi was sound asleep.

"At least I don't have to hear here rant on how _her_ Sasuke-kun is meant for only her," Kakashi sighed.

Silently, he wish she had. It was so boring. You could feel it sucking out the life in this room.

"I left my 'Icha Icha Paradise'* back in Konoha* Village too," he sulked.

Suddenly he heard nothing from the room over.

"Wonder what going on in there. It's so quiet..." Kakashi trailed off, an answer eluding him.

A blush appeared on his face – along with his trade-mark "U-shaped" eyes – alarmingly fast.

"Oo ho ho! Ah, I never knew they had a thing! Oo ho ho ho!~"

*Icha Icha Paradise is that perverted novel that Kakashi is always reading x3

*Konoha: leaf.

oOo

Calm breathing could be heard throughout the small room.

It maintained a constant rhythm, accompanied with a "Hah... hah..."

"Is he asleep?" the blond-haired ninja asked himself. "Cause this floor is making me body feel like a piece of stiff wood," he groaned.

Carefully getting up – the floor creaked whenever too much weight was put on it – Naruto looked over and satisfaction seeped throughout his body. "Thank god," he sighed. "It's been three hours, yet I haven't fallen asleep yet! It's two o' clock in the morning to," he looked over at the digital clock on the desk in frustration.

With a few creaks, he crawled over to Sasuke's bed and smirked. How could someone so cold-hearted have such an angelic face in sleep?

"Ok... how to move him over in one subtle motion? So many ideas," Naruto's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth while he thought over it.

"I'll just nudge him over, _gently_," he stressed the word mentally.

So, he hopped on the mattress, creating Sasuke to bounce away from the middle.

"Ah... guess I didn't have to 'nudge' him over," the 'not-so-bright' ninja thought.

Sighing, the blue-eyed ninja snuggled underneath the thick, down, blanket gratefully. It was so cold in this inn.

That's about when Naruto noticed _what _Sasuke was wearing.

Dark, navy blue boxers. Silk at that!

Immediately, Naruto knew what the saying "All hot and bothered" meant.

Glancing down, the blushing ninja felt a _tiny _bit self-conscious with his pyjamas.

They were nothing special; the top and bottom was a light lilac colour. They weren't even made of silk. No. They were made of cotton; which was pilling rather badly.

The only thing he liked was his cap. It was a cartoon-version of an animal – a walrus, definitely a walrus – with the two big teeth hanging over the edge of the cap. It also had a floppy point for the end part of the cap. A small fluffy ball was at the end of it.

Sure, it made his hair stick up when he took it off, but it was nice and warm. "Warm-fuzzies" warm.

Shaking out of my pleasant thoughts, the tired – but cozy – ninja noticed Sasuke stir slightly in his sleep then moan softly.

"I wonder if he is ok..."

Little did Naruto know that Sasuke was _much more _than ok.

"F-f-fishcake... *" Sasuke moaned in Naruto's ear.

That definitely caught Naruto's attention. "Fishcake...!? What the fuck!?" Naruto giggled.

"More... _please_, F-fish cake!!!" Sasuke's voice stressing out the 'more'.

"Without a suffix eh?" the confused ninja pondered.

This person must be someone beautiful. Thin waist. Elegant long legs; a well developed... chest; and more than a pretty face. But, then why would he be begging the girl for more? Wouldn't it be the other way around? Unless.... "OH SHIT!"

That's about when a rumination hit the poor unsuspecting ninja. Well, actually a two did in the span of a few seconds.

For one, Sasuke was gay.

And he was dreaming of being a uke at that!

Finally – at eleven minutes to three – the tired ninja fell into a state of unconsciousness.

*Fishcake: Naruto.

A/N: Naruto you need to pay attention more in class x3

*When you have no suffix at the end of of one's name, it shows that you have a deep bond or you have gained a lot of respect from that person. If you haven't gained respect, it can be very insulting.

oOo

"Oo ho ho ho! I wonder who Sasuke is dreaming about," the sly silver-haired ninja leaned against the wall. "It's definitely not a girl."

"Wait... what if Naruto and Sasuke were _more _than rivals," he paused in his speculation.

A perverted grin spread underneath his mask as he thought about what he had just speculated.

"Heh heh..."

oOo

"Ah... F-fishcake!!! More _harder_!" Sasuke moaned loudly in sleep.

Rub, rub. Rub, rub.

"Fish- fishcake, fuu fu-" he murmured, cutting off from lack of breath.

It felt so real;

Our bodies, linked together. Sweat dripping down our glistening skin. Saliva stretching like a web between our mouths.

We both curved together; moulded as one entity.

Yet, Sasuke did not know how _real _it actually was.

It's so warm. Guess sleeping by someone helps.

But... my body, it feels like it's covered in sweat. No, more like swimming in it.

Slowly, Naruto cracked his right eye open.

"Wha? Why's it so warm in here again?"

The blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, full of curiosity.

_Oh right. He had been sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke._

Looking down he saw the blanket bunched up underneath him.

"Ah..." Naruto sighed, pulling them out from underneath him.

As he pulled the bunches out from under him, he noticed Sasuke was _straddling _him.

Thank god Naruto stayed silent except for a few strangled moans. Damn his hormones!

"Sasu-sasuke," he did his best not to moan his name out.

"Fish-fishcake!!!" Naruto's _ex-rival _whimpered while nuzzling his face into Naruto's chest.

"N-no Sasuke," Naruto tried to correct him to little avail. "S-stop..."

The -sexy- blue-haired ninja pushed up against Naruto's chest again; buttons coming undone revealing his toned, sun-kissed torso.

"I-I'm not suppose to be en-en-enjoying it!" Naruto whined as his arousal grew more prominent.

Trying to shake of this strong feeling of lust, he shook his head. "I can't do this! This is a rival! A _friend_. I don't even know if he likes me!"

Yet, he couldn't stop his hips bucking towards Sasuke's clothed erection once. Or twice. Maybe even a few more times.

oOo

Meanwhile, the masked ninja was having a trouble without making a mess on the bed.

Those noises – those moans – made his body respond so strongly.

"S-shit!" he moaned. "Now it's everywhere! That's definitely going to stain the sheets. Also my pants."

As the liquid came out of his body in small gushes, the silver-haired ninja tried to wipe the fresh stains off the sheets. "It's not coming off my pants or my sheets."

Slowly, Kakashi let out a sigh. "I hate having a nose-bleed*."

*In anime(s) and manga(s), a nose bleed symbolizes getting turned on x3

A/N: I wonder if anyone thought the liquid was something other than blood.

Nah... you guys aren't perverts... right?

oOo

His pants had been discarded finally; his breath was coming in short, needy, gasps;

his hair was ruffled with his blue eyes misted with lust. He hated how his body was responding; but he was having sex with his former rival, and he was _loving _it.

"Haa! Sasu-sasu... -kun!!" Naruto moaned, his body rubbed against Sasuke's beautifully carved – and pale! Pale like the moon – body.

"Auhnnn... Fi-fishcake!!!" he moaned back to ninja. It sent a shiver down Naruto's spine.

Watching his sleeping face carefully – sometimes moulded with pleasure – Naruto cupped his cheeks lightly with his hands and brought him close to his face.

He didn't see the usually scowl on Sasuke's face. Instead, he saw his face full of innocence. Pale lids covered those usually cold, obsidian, eyes; his face completely relaxed, except for the occasional small smile.

And those lips. They looked so soft – plump too – promising anyone the ultimate experience.

And Naruto wanted that experience. He wanted it _badly_.

As Naruto moved closer to Sasuke's face, he closed his eyes.

Sasuke did not want to wake up. Not now.

It felt so real. To real to be a dream.

Yet it was a dream. Naruto would never concede to this. Never. He had his eyes on Sakura any ways.

That's when I felt them. His lips.

"I _do not _want it to end!" Sasuke inwardly cried out.

His lips; they were so soft and light. They felt like they weren't even there.

"That taste! It tastes like a type of seafood.." Sasuke sighed.

And not just _any _type of seafood. He tasted like fish-cakes.

"My fish-cake..." Sasuke thought possessively.

The kiss started out innocent enough; Naruto's soft lips met Sasuke's.

But that time soon ended;

"Sasu-chaaaaaan," Naruto melted underneath his lips. Without thought, he turned his head slowly – oh so slowly – and poked his tongue against the crease between Sasuke's lips.

At the same excruciating pace he welcomed Naruto into his mouth and we began to dance.

Our own dance.

Both our tongues fought against each other like we usually would; fighting for dominance.

Neither of us would loose either way; we'd we both win; one would gain experience, while the other could feel the thrill. The touch.

A loud moan escaped one of our throats. We couldn't tell which of us made the sound.

We were both bound more tightly than a chain could ever bound us. We _were _bound by this action. This simple action.

One of us noticed that the other had taken his lips. But we did know one thing, it felt wrong. So wrong.

It felt like we shouldn't been welded together. Forever.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a suckling feeling on my neck, "Fi-fish-cake!" he panted heavily into Naruto's neck.

"I-I know, Sasuke, I know," Naruto moaned back. It felt so strange saying his name without a suffix, yet it rolled off Naruto's tongue so nicely.

"Na-nar!!" Sasuke panted.

"Nar? Oh... must be a part of his lover's name," Naruto sighed; a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell!? Why do I feel like this? It's not like I love him... right?"

oOo

"I may be a uke, but I won't let you make all the moves Fish-cake!" Sasuke thought in his 'dream'.

Slowly, he began to pull down Naruto's boxers. He let the rough waistband scrape against his shaft earning a moan from the dobe; _my _dobe; _my Fish-cake_.

Hands snaked around mine, and pulled done his boxers as well, letting the fabric drag against his semi-hard length. "How can he concentrate while I'm doing this? I mean, if _this _is what he's feeling," Sasuke's hands wavered slightly as he pulled ever so slowly.

Even though Sasuke was patient before, as soon as his boxers we off, he lunged at Naruto; his love-muscle rubbing against Naruto's in a delicious way. It seemed though _my _Fish-cake had a different approach to having sex with me; he began to stroke my shaft ever so slowly. A pace that could drive any man to the breaking point. "G-go fa-aster!" Sasuke hissed.

Looking up, he could see no emotion other than lust in those cerulean eyes. But, he pumped fast with a small smirk on his face. "Nnnng- Fishu-fishu!!" Sasuke panted.

Sasuke blushed, "I can't even form proper sentences! And I criticize when the dobe speaks. At least he makes sense!"

oOo

Meanwhile, Naruto was giggling uncontrollably as he stroked Sasuke's arousal. It pulsed in his hand slightly as it shook. "And he criticizes my speaking?" Naruto let out a stream of giggles.

Suddenly, a hand began stroking Naruto's throbbing length making him gasp out in not just surprise, but also pleasure. Looking down, Naruto saw Sasuke's pale hands wrapped around him, stroking swiftly, but gently. But, his face was still in a state of unconsciousness; an amazement to Naruto.

"Who ever thought someone could pleasure someone else in sleep?"

Picking up on Sasuke's faster strokes, he quickened his pace as well ringing a long, hot, moan out of the sensual Uchiha. Through half-lidded eyes, Naruto watched Sasuke as his back arched against the mattress, jerking Naruto's shaft along for the ride. "Auhnnn... Sasu-!!" Naruto mewled. "Fi-fi-..." Sasuke answered. He mewled again, his hands shaking slightly as he stroked Naruto's member.

oOo

At that second, we both were getting closer. Getting closer to the end of this ride. Our ride.

And Sasuke – with the high standards he had – he wouldn't just let it end like that.

It with like a mission; it must be executed thoroughly and completed. This was a mission that needed to be completed.

So, slowly – ever so slowly – he engulfed Naruto's length completely with his mouth.

As Sasuke looked up at the one he loved with mischievous eyes, he began to bob his head in a jerky motion. Tasting pre-cum, he looked up at Naruto's face;

Naruto was withering under Sasuke's touch, cooing like a fox occasionally. Yet, he still kept up that relentless pace, making Sasuke squirm as well.

"Not... ending y-yet!" he hummed while engulfing more of Naruto's shaft, keeping his gag-reflex controlled.

Too bad he couldn't keep other things in control.

Before he could even control that though, he was driven into an aggressive climax, liquid passion splattered his stomach. As he came, Sasuke did something that he regretted it the moment it left his lips. "Na-naruto!!!"

oOo

Smiling, Naruto stroked Sasuke's member harder and harder...

until Sasuke came into his hand, spurting cum against his stomach as well.

Then, Naruto heard something that made him come into Sasuke's mouth, as well sending a shock through him.

"Na-naruto!" Sasuke choked out as he swallowed the salty liquid.

As Naruto's seed gushed out of him; tears welling up in his eyes.

"How could I be so blind!? Fish-cake translates to Naruto! I really am a total moron," Naruto choked out.

Silently, Naruto wished things could go back to the way things were; being rivals; always fighting; nothing more.

But things will never be the same. _Never_.

* * *

Well, that was an angst ending to that chapter wasn't it T^T

As I said before, please review! I love reviews 3

* * *


End file.
